Story
The story is taken from the console, so it may or may not look very badly formatted, i am doing my best. Bold 'is what people say ''Italics is what you can reply ''Underlined' '' is what i just write to explain or mark Intro (0) You are dizzy, everything hurts, the world is out of focus Look around (go to 1) (1) You are in a small room, on a soft bed. A couple are whispering amongst themselves Reach out for them (go to 2) (2) The couple crouch over you, the woman cradles your head as the man offers you a cup of water, you catch a glimpse of your reflection Choose a face (go to 3) (3) "I am Ishna, and this is my husband Oakand," says the woman, "What is your name?" Input your name, which will be referred to as $playername$. If you miss it, you will be called nameless Answer (go to 4) (4) "Well met, ($playername$)," replied Ishna. "We brought you here from the stream, looks like you had quite a fall" I was being chased by minions of The Warlord (go to 5) I was left to die by an execution squad (go to 6) I slipped and fell (go to 7) (5) "We were wondering why soldiers were patrolling the area," says Oakand. "No worries my friend, we are not with them" Where am I? (go to 8) (6) Couldn't even bother to finish the job eh, what did you do?" asked Oakand Long story... where am I? (go to 9) (7) "Is that how you got all these gashes eh? Don't worry ($playername$), we won\'t hurt you." responds Oakand Where am I? (go to 8) (8) "This is our home, we live in a little community between Altona and Kitsilano, away from warlords and lieges," explained Ishna. She applied some balm on your leg wound. What is that? (go to 10) (9) "Herbs from the forest, I guess you\'re not a woodsman, or you would've known. What is your profession?" inquires Ishna (10) "You're in a small autonomous community between Altona and Kitsilano," explained Ishna. "You don't look like a woodsman, what was your profession?" Now, there are 4 choices. Neither is bad! I was a merchant (Better prices when buying/selling goods) (go to 11) I was a scholar (25% faster level up for workers) (go to 12) I was a commander (Base strength increased by 20%) (go to 13) I was a mason (Start with an extra mason for making buildings) (go to 13a) Merchant is good when you get to the Market and plan on playing with that. Scholar is always good as ALL of your workers get 25% faster level up. Commander is good when you get to the army part and you get 20% strenght before all boosts. Mason is good when you get enough workers to produce materials for 2 buildings at once. (11) "Fine job, none of us are here, we could learn something from you perhaps," says Oakand Thank you (go to 14) (12) "Nice, I wanted to be a scholar too, once upon a time," says Oakand It's never too late to learn (go to 14) (13) "Well, if you would like to lead a simpler life, I'm sure your skillset can come in handy in the woods," says Oakand We'll see (go to 14) (13a) Excellent! We could always use more people who can build things that won't fall over in a stiff breeze!" says Oakand Glad I will be useful (go to 14) (14) As the medicine started working, you feel drowsy. As your consciousness slip, you see a little girl looking at you with wonder. "Let him/her sleep, Abby," says Ishna Smile and fall asleep ''(go to 15) ''(15) You wake up to the sound of fighting. Ishna is bundling up Abby while Oakand guards the door. Get up and help Oakand (go to 16) Get up and help Ishna (go to 17) Your choice does not matter (16) "Shhhh," says Oakand. "These are the Warlord's men, I don\'t know why they're so far north, but stay down, you're still too injured to fight." Stay down (go to 18) Go help Ishna (go to 17) (17) "There is a cellar to the back, its almost impossible to see at night. We will hide there if we have to," says Ishna as she tightly held Abby. Stay hidden (go to 18) (18) You stay hidden. When the door broke down, Oakand charges at the attackers. Ishna hands you Abby to help her husband fight off the soldiers... but failed. Sneak out the back (go to 19) (19) You muffle Abby's cries and sneak out the back of the house and down the cellar Ishna mentioned. There, you wait... and eventually the sounds of conflict died out Climb out of the cellar (go to 20) (20) You see smoke from burnt homes and crumbling infrastructures. Not a wimper could be heard...Abby takes your hand and ask, "Where's mom and dad?" I don't know (go to 21, which is talking to mason, but it is not part of the story, it is an event) Village (0) ($playername$)! I am in such pain! Sorry, I'll be back (go to 0a) What's the matter? (go to 1) (0a) You're back! Can you help me now? Sorry, not yet (go to 0a) Yes, what's the matter? (go to 1) (1) It's my beloved's mother, she won't let us be! What did she do? (go to 2) Who is your beloved? (go to 3) (2) She caught me with Juliet walking hand in hand from the forest. After one look at me, she dragged Juliet away. I tried to stop her, but she attacked me with her walking stick! It is her right (go to 4) That's horrible, take me to her right now! (go to 7) (3) Her name is Juliet, a maiden of such beauty my heart could sing for many moons, oh to spend my life with her! What does her mother have against you? (go to 4) She sounds like a wonderful girl (go to 5) (4) I don't know! She is just a grouch! Please ($playername$), help me OK, let's go talk with Juliet's mother (go to 7) Not yet, I will be back later (go to 0a) (5) Oh most wonderful indeed, I swear to the moon I shall have her one day, and be hers forevermore The moon changes constantly, will your love too? (go to 6) Yup, you're hopeless. Let's see if her mother can knock some sense into you. (go to 7) (6) That's not what I meant, come now, will you help me or not? All right, I will help. What's wrong with her mother? (go to 4) I will, let's go now (go to 7) (7) You again! Have you not learned not to touch my daughter you pervert? Milonti? Don't just stand there, say something. (go to 8) Ma'am, calm down, Milonti did nothing wrong, let's talk (go to 9) (8) ... Juliet and I are in love. You can't stop us! What he means is we should talk, he meant no harm. (go to 9) *facepalm* Ok, let me take it from here Milonti (go to 10) (9) This boy has no business with my daughter. All men are exactly the same, just use use use then leave without providing so much as a roof and four walls. Why so upset? Milonti is not one of those men. (go to 11) Does Juliet think that of men as well? (go to 12) (10) Why are you helping this boy? My daughter doesn't want anything to do with him! Does Juliet really think that? (go to 12) Milonti is a fine young man, why speak so harshly of him? (go to 11) (11) *sigh* Look, Juliet is not your business, and neither is this boy. I must leave soon to scrub the floors of a dirty barn, just so we can have this sad excuse for a shack to sleep in. Wait, maybe I can help (go to 13) I won't keep you, may I speak with Juliet? (go to 12) (12) Oh... good day ($playername$), and hi Milonti. Sorry about Mother, she\'s had a hard day. *restrain Milonti* (go to 14) *let Milonti speak* (go to 15) (13) Help? You hitting on me now? I should have you banished if you weren't so damn important. Look here now, I am off to scrub dirt. I expect you to leave - Juliet, lock up! *wave to Juliet* (go to 12) *let Milonti speak to Juliet* (go to 15) (14) I'm off to scrub dirt now. Juliet, lock up the house. *move out of the way* (go to 15) (15) Juliet, oh I should have fought for you earlier. *awkwardly listen to their conversation* (go to 16) *try to sneak away* (go to 17) (16) No, I'm sorry, I didn't know she would act that way. But I need your help, right now! *try to sneak away* (go to 17) *volunteer to help* (go to 18) (17) Wait, $playername$, maybe you can help me too! Pretty please? you have no choice, she has puppy eyes (go to 18) (18) Remember the brooch, Milonti? I had it on earlier in the forest... I lost it, Milonti! I don\'t know what to do, I was going to sell it so Mother can take a break! Milonti and I can help you find it. (go to 19) (19) Will you? Thank you so much! It has a silver chain, a ruby center, and surrounded by garnet. I know I had it on in the forest, but we were in town for a while too, gosh I hope no-one stole it! Milonti, lets split up. You look in the forest and I will look around town (go to 20) (20) Where to look? Town Center (go to 20a) Milonti's house (go to 20b) Herbalist Shop (go to 20c) Smiths Corner (go to 20d) Town Garden (go to 20e) The Academy (go to 20f) (20a) You search high and low in the Town Center, no sign of the brooch, but given how busy it is, could have been stolen! Milonti's house (go to 20b) Herbalist Shop (go to 20c) Smiths Corner (go to 20d) Town Garden (go to 20e) The Academy (go to 20f) (20b) You search around the outside of Milonti's house. The door is locked so you couldn't look in. No luck. Town Center (go to 20a) Herbalist Shop (go to 20c) Smiths Corner (go to 20d) Town Garden (go to 20e) The Academy (go to 20f) (20c) You hurriedly searched the herbalist shop among the smells of fine herbs and smelly moulds, but couldn't find it Town Center (go to 20a) Milonti's house (go to 20b) Smiths Corner (go to 20d) Town Garden (go to 20e) The Academy (go to 20f) (20d) You look around the corner of the city where the smiths work, there are lots of brooches being crafted, none of which fits the description Town Center (go to 20a) Milonti's house (go to 20b) Herbalist Shop (go to 20c) Smiths Corner (go to 20d) Town Garden (go to 20e) The Academy (go to 20f) (20e) In the town garden, hidden just out of sight behind a patch of tulips, you find the brooch! Return to Juliet's house (go to 21) (20f) Even among the brightest people, none has seen the brooch, they also suggest you look with a telescope. Town Center (go to 20a) Milonti's house (go to 20b) Herbalist Shop (go to 20c) Smiths Corner (go to 20d) Town Garden (go to 20e) (21) You found it! Thank you so much! Milonti isn\'t back yet, would you like to come in and wait a bit? Awe++ Certainly (go to 22) I should return to my work (go to 23) (22) Love++ Sorry about the mess, Mother and I don\'t have much in the ways of maintenance. What happened to your father? (go to 24) (23) Very well then, thank you again for your help! Farewell! Feel free to come talk to me again whenever! Exit (go to 30) (24) He left when I was little. Mother said he went on vacation, I asked when he was coming back but she never answered. That must've been hard for you (go to 25) Maybe we should go find him (go to 26) How dare he! I will drag him back here and torture him! (go to 27) (25) It was, but we manage. Milonti has been trying to help, but well, he's not the kind of help Mother needs. What kind of help do you and your Mother need? (go to 28) (26) My father? Ha! That was years ago, in a different town. I bet he's started a new family by now. Sometimes I wonder if he even thinks about us, if he cares that we are so 'desperate!' What a monster! We need to hang him for all the hardships he put you through! (go to 27) Perhaps I can help allieve some of your problems (go to 29) I should go... (go to 30) (27) Fear++ Oh no no no! I don't want that! He couldn\'t have known what leaving us could have done! No, we're just in a rough patch, everything will get better eventually... It will, I can help (go to 28) Well, sounds like there is nothing I can do, good bye. (go to 30) (28) If you have 10ag+ We could use more money of course, would be nice if Mother didn't have to scrub manure everyday... It's not much, but here's 10ag to help (go to 31) Don't we all, I'm afraid I can't help you. Farewell! (go to 30) If you dont have 10ag I understand, it is tough for everyone right now. Perhaps I can perform some service? (go to 29) (29) Ha, I sure could use a hug. It's... getting late, I should go. (go to 30) *Give a hug* (go to 31) (30) Nothing happens here, it is an end event (31) Thank you $playername$, that helped. You should go though, Mother will be home soon, she won't want guests. Love++ See you around (go to 30)